devil_beaterfandomcom-20200216-history
Trumpet Gang Arc
Trumpet Gang Arc is the first arc event to be introduced on Devil Beater series. It lasts around Act 1 until Act 18. The arc intially shows three Dimensionia members (Ducasse Jonquil, Rufaro Hyperius and Shuu Lumina) were kidnapped by the mysterious announcer with his assistant, shortly before another person shows up to rescue the hostages. After the conflict, the team must figure out and track down the mastermind who was behind the Trumpet Gang assault after being attacked on the base. Appearances Plot Pre-Story Tutorial Shuu Lumina and Ducasse Jonquil trains with Rufaro Hyperius. Rufaro first sends out his minions, then he is fought and defeated. Ducasse noticed he was holding back, with the answer of a bit. Someone (Reggie Pereskia) annouced that the bet was lost and Cielo needs to pay him. Shuu asks if he bet on the battle and he answers that Cielo's bad luck is the source of income. Finally someone comes in and kidnaps Rufaro, Shuu, an Ducasse. The Banana Duo Saga Abduction Rufaro, Ducasse, and Shuu get confronted by a mysterious announcer, who stays that they are their target dummies, while announcing that they'll "make sure to keep it quick". Next the three are sent to an entrance to the cave, where they are attacked by bananubs. Next The announcer brings in Senor Banana to test the team's strength. After defeating Senor Ducasse asks if they can go, however they can't escape. Suddenly an Agni user named Drakon Kyrane comes to save the poor Ducasse, Rufaro and Shuu. The announcer orders his minions to stop them from escaping and after defeated, Senor fights them once more. After defeating Senor for the second time, Drakon manages to bring Ducasse, Rufaro, and Shuu to temporary safety in a cave. The Cave Drakon takes the three into a cave, where they have to prepare. Then they heard a sound, coming from Team Varia member Django Haplorhini. Ducasse took quick notice that he was brainwashed, by the announcer. Django sends out his minions to attack the team, then Django, then the minions. Finally the announcer and Senor give up and retreats. Broken Pipe The team escapes the cave, and notice a broken pipe. Then the team prepares for a minutes when a Robot comes out and asks if they were the ones who broke the pipe. Ducasse thinks that Drakon could be the one who broke it. The Robot introduces himself as Trumpet Gang Robot Joe. He sent out his minions, and after defeated he sent himself out to fight and was also defeated. Inside the Factory The team arrives in a factory. Shuu was so confused, he asked why they went from lush plains to a factory. Rufaro says to row with the flow. Robot Joe pops up again, and tells the team that they need to prepare for another minute (Incomplete, apparently I messed up a part of Act 4). After a minute, Joe sent out his minions to attack, and they were defeated. Joe has copied the moves of the members, Ducasse, Drakon, and Django copied and attacks them. Joe was defeated, but then he sends out his minions to attack once more. After that massive chaos, Joe collapsed from inhaling too many toxins. Shuu notices Maurice Altara from the factory. Maurice, speaking in irregular French says that he destroyed the factory and they can go. Rufaro states that they need Cielo to translate what he says. Going Home The team escapes the factory and head over to the cave that leads to the base. They are stopped by the announcer and Senor Banana once again. Senor is fought for the third time, then the announcer reveals himself to be Annencino Perrin and fights the team, and finally both are fought at once. Trumpet Gang Saga Introducing Cielo and Vritra The team finally arrives back home, tuckered out from fighting for two days. Cielo de la Asad, the leader of Team Dimensionia arrives to think that the team died. He demands a battle with them, after a warm up from the bobanubs. After Cielo was defeated, he introduced Vritra Chernobog, an intern for Dimensionia. Shortly after that, Vritra battles the team. Training Area The team were on their way to the dorms to sleep, when Ducasse halts the team to have a battle. After defeated, Drakon notices a Robot coming in, with Rufaro realizing that Django forgot to lock the door after coming in. The Robot introduces himself as Robot Do(v)e, who uses yandere terms such as "Senpai". Do(v)e explains that the team broke a part of the factory and that they must fight him as punishment. The First Obby, Going to Sleep and Introducing Winchester On the way to the dorms, Ducasse notices an obby to the dorms. Shuu, who is a fan of parkour gets excited about an obby. Cielo defends his decision about obbys and says that they are good for exercise. The problem is that not everyone has the ability to fly, except for Cielo, Vritra, and Drakon. After the obby, the team finally goes to sleep. The next morning, a mysterious intern, by the name of Winchester Rotomo asked the team if they heard his lullaby, having surprised that they already arrived back home. At point when Drakon boasted about the main seven being strong, Winchester gets ticked off and battles the team. Having lost and proven wrong, Vritra asks what they should do next, with Ducasse answering that they should go find the other Trumpet Gang Members. The team finally splits into groups of three and go off. Robot Joe and Do(v)e Ducasse and Django went out on the base, when they notice Robot Joe and Robot Do(v)e, attempting to do a sneak attack. The "so called" sneak attack was performed after Ducasse tells them to do it. After defeated, Doe asked how they managed to beat them so fast. Ducasse answered with sleeping and eating lots of vegetables, when the real answer is that they have no clue. Django yells out "DJANGO POWERS!!!" with Rufaro from a distance having an urge to tell Django to shaddup. Robot Flowe Rufaro, Winchester, and Maurice arrive at a sandy dunes, confused. Rufaro asks how they ended up like this, with Winchester answering (with musical terminology) of how they ended up here, confusing Rufaro. After Winchester takes Maurice as an example of using foreign words, Rufaro starts mocking him by adding ever word with zza. Having talked so long and not noticing a Trumpet Gang Member in front of them, Winchester took notice and started guessing the Robot's name by making words up. After he got the name, Robot Flowe correct, they took on the challenge. Sewers and Robot Moe Meanwhile, Drakon, Shuu, and Vritra arrive at the sewers, lost. A Robot named Robot Moe greets them and must go to the other side to meet him. After going through parkour, Drakon thought that they didn't need a fight...when Robot Moe saying that they must fight him. After defeated, Robot Moe collapsed while trying to say his final words giving a chance for the rest to escape...when actually Moe is not dead... Robot Rowe Drakon's team escaped the sewers, thanks to Shuu...himself. Drakon tries to shuffle the team to the base, when Robot Rowe stops them. After Rowe's pointless line, Drakon breaks the fourth wall by stating whoever made the robot's dialogs must be dumb. Vritra thinks that Shuu and Drakon can make an agreement, until the console gets tick off and tells the team to "SHUT UP AND FIGHT" and get back to the story. Inside the Base. Back at Rufaro's team (Consisting of Winchester and Maurice), they enter the base and find Robot Flowe again. Rufaro, confused asked how he lived, while Winchester was getting all excited on Flowe's return. Rufaro thinks that WInchester screwed up the joke, and fights Flowe. After defeated Flowe started to crack "N...O..." then "KHA...OS..." and collapses. UH OH! Something's Wrong! Getting near to the base, Drakon gets annoyed on Shuu holding the team up with his mirror. Vritra says that they should go further ahead, with Drakon being bother by something. He figured out that Vritra was being possessed by a demon by asking "What the hell did you do to Vritra, you demon?" After the demon was caught, Drakon explained that back in the mafia, Vritra was depressed, alone, and had no friends, then stating that this was not right. The demon that he made an agreement with Vritra to take control of him so he can see his friends. The demon then let's the team "have a taste of his true inner wrath" and attacks them with full power. After defeated, Drakon uses a charm to released the possessed spirit from Vritra. Vritra, back to his normal self, gets confused on where they are. After Drakon replies that they are in an enemy base, Vritra thought that he does not have powers at all, then realized he does. With Drakon explaining that the demon was using his Vritra's powers instead of his own, Vritra made a reference to Sailor Moon. Drakon was pleased that Vritra is back to his normal self and moves on. Rhine-XLV Meanwhile, Django halts Ducasse that an unknown figure shows up. The figure is known as the childish Rhine-XLV, an intern for the Trumpet Gang. Ducasse asks on how he became an intern at a young age. (oh god I forgot the response someone help me) the pair took on Rhine and defeated him. Rhine cried, with Ducasse telling him to go home. Rhine told the team that he will get revenge, but gets hurt. Django suddenly can speak normally, and explained that a parasite was feeding off him, which is why he was acting childish and loud. Robot "The Tuba' Crowe The three teams reunite with each other, then encounter Robot Crowe, better known as "The Tuba". The Tuba is the second in command for the Trumpet Gang and thinks that he can defeat him. Rufaro tell shim to bring it on, breaks the fourth wall by stating the number of people in the server, with Drakon thinking that he did not count his numbers right. Introducing Diablo The team head to the corridor, which leads to the leader's throne room. Before going further, a Varia member named Diablo Bufon storms up and says "THERE YOU ARE YOU DAMN NINCOMPOOPS!" Diablo tells them that he died from a mission and went to super purgatory for four months, then came back to life by his friend, Akuma. He came to the team to battle because they forgot about him. Rufaro tells him that Dimensionia searches for Varia members after 1.5 months have passed. Diablo explains that super purgatory runs differently and attacks the team. After letting out his anger from the battle, Diablo explains that he wants to know if the team had a chance against robot Moe, and sais it's "Pretty slim". Drakon thought that the team defeated him, but Diablo stats that there is no way that they can beat him, and says that he was using illusions. With that being said, Drakon thought that there is no way that he could an illusion that was strong. Even Maurice would have trouble fighting him, according to Diablo, clearing things up. Django asks if the team can move on, with Rufaro telling him to shut up. Facing Robot KING The team finally made it to the throne room, with Robot King greeting them. Rufaro asks if they can fight now, but Robot King was not quite ready yet. He teleports Cielo to his throne room, then battles the team. After the battle, KING gives the mask to Cielo, and explains that all are guardians, and KING is the messenger. With the team being confused, KING replied to them with foreign language, which no one can understand...Although Drakon thinks it's cool. Ducasse told him that it's "as stupid as their cover up names", with Cielo's thought of it being cool. Diablo gets a little impatient and tells them that the are done in the throne room. With the sayings of the cover-up names don't matter...bu they kinda do, they go back to the base. Category:Terminology Category:Arcs